Regan
Regan's story begins like many others who joined Temporary Empire. He was brought in by friends of his who were already in the server (Ben and Kurt) to fill out a League lobby, and afterwards he stuck around, gradually becoming a more active participant as he played more games with the community. But any comparison stops there, because unlike all of the other new joiners who grew into fixtures of the community, Regan did the reverse. Origins When he first joined, he was viewed as a friend of a friend of a friend, and the only participation he had under his belt was a single League game. Because of this, he was largely forgotten and ignored by the community. But after over a month of silence, Regan suddenly thrust himself into the fray by asking for advice on what gaming PC to buy, which instantly attracted the attention of Ron, Davis, and Sergio. He then spent the rest of November discussing memes, games, and computers with them, though he only did this via messaging, never joining a voice call. Nonetheless, for a time it seemed as though Regan would be the first person to include himself in the group through nothing but self-industry. The Beginning of the End Suddenly, without warning, his participation cut out completely. For over a month, he was completely silent. Even when approached in PMs, he was either uninterested in playing with the group or otherwise occupied. Complicating matters was the fact that he forswore League, deciding that he didn't "like PvP" anymore. Instead, when he did play games, he opted only for pacifist offerings such as Minecraft and Don't Starve Together. Even with his renewed interest in Minecraft, he turned down the opportunity to play Conquerors during the 2019 revival. Evidently, something had gone wrong in inducting Regan. His inverted inclusionary process produced disappointing results and left no clear path forwards. Despite this, there was still hope that Regan would return to the community. Despite declining the invite to Conquerors, he had expressed interest in joining future games. For a while, he also posted memes from time to time on Sayvion's deserted Discord server (which consists entirely of Temporary Empire members). This gave the community hope that perhaps someday his friends in the CVS Squad would strong-arm him into participating, or that he'd come back for more computer advice. After all, he was a perfect fit for the server, and Shared Interest Theory had never failed, right? Of course, it was only a matter of time until those illusions were shattered. When Sayvion attempted to restart the controversy over his Lady of the Day channel in February of 2019, Regan, who thought the argument was stupid idea the first time, was unwilling to sit through a sequel. He left both Temporary Empire and Sayvion's dead server, cutting off communication with the group for good. For a time, he existed only as a cautionary tale; a story about how even the most promising new joiners can be driven away by Sayvion's stupidity. Just Kidding! It Was The End of the Beginning Long dismissed as a lost cause, Regan exploded back onto the scene at the start of May 2019, when Davis began re-recruiting former Tempire members. Immediately after rejoining, he ingratiated himself with Daniel and Sayvion by installing Conan Exiles and spending hours playing it with them. He then branched out into Stellaris and even League of Legends with the community, despite his avowed hatred for the game. Regan reached peak saturation with the introduction of his friend of 2-3 years, Shaq, to the server. The Reganaissance So at this point, you must be wondering: why is Regan's picture the Leaning Tower of Pisa? Simple: Because he tilts. Hard. The hints had always been there in Regan's inability to go multiple League games without getting salty, as well as in his refusal to take retaliatory flack from Shaq even though Regan regularly dished it out. But it was only after a game of Word Assassin during Tempire's first Week of Shenanigans that Regan fully unleashed his bitter fury. Jaleel, ever the unscrupulous rogue, used underhanded tactics to get Regan to say his word, and Regan refused to accept the outcome. He went on a rampage, spoiled his target's (Daniel) word, and tried to foil Jaleel's next kill by alerting Zach to his word. Ultimately his rage boiled over, and he left Tempire over a perceived second slight from Jaleel. The two have never fully reconciled. Although Regan refused Max's attempts to re-recruit him, he eventually rejoined in the middle of the night, claiming his behavior was a "gamer moment" and adopting the term as a temporary catchphrase. These days, Regan still asks for gaming advice and roasts Shaq in chat, although in calls he keeps his microphone permanently muted (with the one exception being the time he joined a call just to call Max gay). He also still sucks at League of Legends; invite him to parties at your own peril. Category:League of Legends